Dex Hamilton season 2
by Driftblades1
Summary: Syrus is back with a vengeance will someone stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Season 2 of Dex Hamilton! Enjoy!**

After Dex's Last mission everything is going good except one...

Where's Tung? Dex said

In His Room doing God know's what. Zap said

Tung? Dex said Knocking the Door

Don't come In! I'm too horrible to look at! Tung said

Uhh I can't go in cause your the one you should open the door! Dex said

Oh... Pls. Don't come in! Tung said

Why? Dex said

Look! Tung said opening the door showing his gruesome face.

What Happened? Dex said

I don't know! Tung said I got this 2 minutes ago!

Let's go to your Home Planet!

**IN TUNG'S PLANET...**

Uncle? Tung said

Tung Is that you? looking at his warted gruesome face

What's Happening?

I don't know His Uncle said

Tung let Me Scan your face Dex said Hmmm... Spores are growing at your face!

What? Where did it come from?

It traces from a Planet called Scarrius

Where is Jenny and Zap? Tung said

They are on Vacation Dex said

Ohh... Well let's go! Tung said

**IN PLANET SCARRIUS**

What the- ... ! These plants.. They're the Plants that came in Earth... I wonder how they pollinate...

Dex What is that? Tung said pointing at a big bug that has the color of metal

I don't know what is it! its not seen in any class or fossil records Dex said

Like it?

That voice... Syrus! Tung and Dex said

Stole some plants and got some DNA of other bugs! Like my Metal Armored Bee? I got them from Killer bees and devil banshees They have no queen so that's making them unique

You monster! Tung said Look What it had done!

Oh! And I forgot.. I put some plants in the habitat! They're genetically modified plants but Harmless Syrus said Yawning

Take that back! Tung said trying to punch Syrus' face

Get Him! Syrus commanded to the bees

Dex! In a situation here! Tung said

I'm getting some sample here! Keep Him Busy!

Alright! Take This! Tung said poking Syrus Eyes With His Tongue

Ouch! Syrus said

Got some Samples Lets G- Oh wait... Almost Forgot You need Help!

Isn't It obvious? Tung said

Take this! Dex said Dramatically

Ouch My Eyes! What is it?! Syrus said

Oh Its just pepper for Tung's lunch! Dex said Grinning

What?! Tung said

Lets Go! Dex said

But The Insects They're following us! Tung said

That is My plan too! If this plant spread They will Dominate but without the pollinators they won't! Dex said full of Pride

Let's go!

**Back In The Habitat...**

Got the Cure! Dex shouted

Great put it now!

Alright! Dex said Spraying

Ouch! My eyes It burns!

Oh I forgot you need pepper to mix in this at least you have a antidote

Where are the bugs? Tung said wiping his eyes

There in there Habitat full of flowers!

Dex! Jenny and Zap said Whats Happening to Our Face?!

Uh OH...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dex! Jenny said

What now?

Have you seen Zap and Tung?

No Why? Dex said

I haven't seen them! I need Tung and Zap for this!

This what? Dex asked

I have an experiment to Giant Formosan Subterranean Termite and I need them to know there Behavior! Jenny said

Were Here! Tung & Zap said

Where have you been?

Playing Video games why? Wait... That Experiment is it?

Yep! Jenny said

Run! Tung said to Zap

Dex will yo-

No! Dex said

Fine!

**IN THE LAB...**

What is that? Jenny said looking at the monitor

Methusala Beetles! There not in there Enclosures! Dex Help!

What now Jenny? Dex asked

The Methusala Beet-

I know! Did you remember me? Dex said morphing into syrus

Your not Dex! Your Syrus!

Yeah got some of his DNA and placed it into my Blood Stream It reacted and made me morph! Well I got what I want so Good Bye Jenny... Syrus said Grinning

NO! Jenny said

What Happened? The Real Dex said

Syrus Got something! Jenny said

What? Dex asked

I don't know! all I heard are DNA! He can Morph Dex He can morph He turned to you! Jenny said

He is trying to get the Methusala Beetles DNA! and What did you see?

Some Methusala Beetles escaping and you broke the bug Controller Right? How did He control other Bugs?

Unless He got some parts maybe a strong Signal is needed so He got some and made another controller

_The TV suddenly open revealing weird new bugs_

What is that? Jenny pointing at the TV Showing an Any with Big Mandibles and Sharp Legs

It changes colors! Jenny said

Wheres the ant queen? Jenny asked

There! Its Syrus! He's more like an ant King

Lets go!

**5 minutes later...**

Were here!

Where is he? Jenny asked

There! Dex said

Get the Bubblegum I'll deal with Syrus

Syrus! Dex Shouted

What now? Syrus said morphing into his original form

Take this! Throwing a potion

WHAT IS THIS? Syrus asked

Let's say DNA Alteration

No! Syrus said turning into his human form but ... He smiled

Somethings wrong! dex said

HAHAHA! You thought that I'm not Immune? He said turning into a Giant Dragon fly

See Ya Hamilton! Syrus said

its not over yet! Dex said

I'll call Zap and Tung to contain this Ants

Its not over yet Syrus not yet!...


End file.
